Mordecai
Mordecai is a human Hunter and an expert survivalist, as well as a hero of the fated Battle of Twilight Gap. After being visited by Avgust and Orkrim during the events of The Repetitive Mind, Mordecai accepted the role of Hunter Vanguard for the secondary tower in The City, Dvaturm Tower. Biography Battle of Twilight Gap Mordecai participated in the Battle of Twilight Gap, already a senior Guardian and well-respected within the Hunter Order. Although recognized as a hero for his actions there, Mordecai doesn't remember the battle fondly; Mordecai considers Twilight Gap to be one of the worst moments in the City's history, and the result of many young Guardians losing their lives. It is implied that with all the horrors of war he had witnessed, Mordecai became a recluse and broke contact with most of his allies. He eventually moved on to Old Scandinavia, to live off the land and remain in the wilds. Old Scandinavia Little is known about Mordecai, save for the fact that he is an excellent survivalist and veteran Hunter, comparable in experience to Lord Saladin by Orkrim's accounts. Early in Orkrim's Guardian life, shortly after he had been resurrected, he was ambushed by a pack of prowling Fallen just within the limits of the heavily forested Old Scandinavia. Beaten and left for dead, he would have surely died if Mordecai hadn't intervened; the veteran hunter helped nurse Orkrim back to health, tending to his wounds. Following Orkrim's eventual recovery, Mordecai taught Orkrim the techniques of his trade. Being a Hunter, Mordecai was well-versed in how to survive in extreme conditions, often with little to no contact from anyone else. With this knowledge, he passed it onto Orkrim with the hope that the newly-minted Guardian might be able to call upon it sometime and save himself from death. While Orkrim would eventually find his way to the City, Mordecai remained in Old Scandinavia, which had seemed to become more of a home than the City ever could be. The Repetitive Mind/Mercury Incident During the events of The Mercury Incident, a secondary Tower was commissioned within the City; called the Dvaturm Tower, it was meant to help the recent influx of Guardians better train their abilities. Being a seasoned veteran of both the Europa Incident and the Ceres Incident, Avgust Sokolov was chosen to be the Titan Vanguard Mentor for the new Tower, with Orkrim Katesh as the Warlock Vanguard Mentor. When considering who might be a suitable Hunter Vanguard Mentor, Orkrim recalled the Hunter who had once saved his life; Orkrim knew that even after all these years, Mordecai was possibly still hiding in Old Scandinavia. With the recent Vex invasion, they were pressed for time; they needed all the help they could get. After several hours of searching, Avgust and Orkrim encountered Mordecai in the wilds of Old Scandinavia, after Orkrim was held at gun-point by the old Hunter. After revealing who he was, Orkrim managed to get Mordecai to stand down so they could talk about why they had come. Mordecai held reservations about the job; he had been away from civilization for over 15 years, not even knowing the current Hunter Vanguard. Eventually, Avgust decides to ask Mordecai about his involvement in the Battle of Twilight Gap. Mordecai speaks ill of the event, wishing to rather not remember it, as he considers it to be a dark day in their history. However, the three of them grew wary after Avgust's Ghost had detected movement outside of Mordecai's tent. Turning out to be another Guardian, Khyber-2, their suspicions were instantly eased. By then, Mordecai had been convinced that perhaps, it was time to return to civilization and teach young Hunters his methods. He agreed and left Avgust, Orkrim and Khyber to leave, promising to be right behind them after he fixed his jumpship.Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Humans Category:Hunters